


How to (Hypothetically) Seduce a Werewolf … Hypothetically

by DaintyCrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Stiles, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles seufzt. Er konnte es genauso gut hinter sich bringen, richtig? „Ihr Leute habt einige Erfahrungen hierin, also wie würde man, hypothetisch gesprochen, einen Werwolf verführen?“</p><p>Oder: Wie Stiles nicht wirklich Verführungstipps braucht, weil Derek ihn sowieso mag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to (Hypothetically) Seduce a Werewolf … Hypothetically

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to (Hypothetically) Seduce a Werewolf… Hypothetically](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287238) by [TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/pseuds/TheVoiceofWrath). 



> Eine Übersetzung, nichts ist also meins.  
> Hat mir tatsächlich einiges abverlangt, aber ich hoffe einfach ihr mögt es :)

„Okay, also …“  
„Stiles. Ernsthaft, wir haben besseres zu tun als sich rumzappeln zu sehen. Raus damit“, sagt Lydia. Auch wenn sie genug von Stiles Mist hat, ist sie wundervoll.  
Allison scheint etwas engagierter, lächelt ihn sogar ein wenig an. „Komm schon, Stiles. Du wolltest uns etwas fragen?“  
Stiles seufzt. Er konnte es genauso gut hinter sich bringen, richtig? „Ihr Leute habt einige Erfahrungen hierin, also wie würde man, hypothetisch gesprochen, einen Werwolf verführen?“  
Allison blinzelt ihn an und Lydia verdreht ihre Augen.  
„Das ist lächerlich“, meint Lydia.  
„Komm schon, ich meine es ernst! Ich brauche eure Hilfe!“  
„Hypothetisch“, gibt Allison zurück, eine Augenbraue hebend, als könne sie einfach durch Stiles hindurch sehen. Ja, diese ganze Sache _ist_ ziemlich durchsichtig.  
Er nickt. „Ja, äh, hypothetisch. Bitte?“  
Seufzend lässt Lydia sich doch zu einigen Hinweisen hinreißen. Gut riechen, aber nicht nach künstlichen Duftstoffen oder Seife oder Parfum. Sie berühren. Absolut platonisch nur, aber sie werden den Geruch bemerken und sich erinnern. Ihre Sachen berühren.  
Allison schlägt spielerisches Raufen und Kämpfen vor. Werwölfe mögen es scheinbar, zu spielen.  
Stiles wird nicht zu viel darauf geben. Denn, wow, er braucht _wirklich_ nichts über Allisons und Scotts „Spiele“ oder was auch immer sie taten, als sie sich trafen, wissen.  
Dann sagt Allison es solle schwitzen. Und erneut kommt es zurück zu dem Duft; offenbar sorgt Schwitzen dafür, dass der Eingengeruch dicker und stärker ist und Wölfe scheinen wirklich darauf zu stehen. Und auch wenn es nicht ganz Sanitär ist, kann Stiles das verstehen.  
Lydia sagt ihm er solle tiefer ausgeschnittene Shirts tragen und seinen Hals offen zu zeigen. Stiles ist nicht sicher, wie zuversichtlich er über die Attraktivität seines _Halses_ ist, aber er entscheidet sich dafür – warum auch immer.

Nach einer Weile fragt Allison: „Nur so: Wen planst du zu verführen?“  
„Es ist offensichtlich Derek“, sagt Lydia. „Es gibt nicht wirklich viele in Frage kommende Werwölfe in der Gegend und ich bezweifle, dass Stiles auf Peter steht.“  
Stiles mach ein angeekeltes Gesicht bei der Idee _Peter_ zu verführen. _Ugh._ „Da gibt es keine Pläne. Das ist alles ein rein hypothetisches Szenario.“  
Sie kaufen es ihm nicht ab. Aber sie sind kluge Mädchen, warum also sollten sie?

–

Nun, also, Stiles Versuche, Derek zu verführen, scheitern, ganz offensichtlich, grauenhaft. Er geht laufen und taucht dann bei Derek auf, immer noch keuchend. Aber nein. Nichts. Derek zuckt nicht mal mit der Wimper.  
Stiles berührt _alles_ , was er kann, verteilt seinen Geruch an _allem_ , was er erreichen kann, aber Derek verliert niemals auch nur ein Wort darüber.  
Er trägt nichts anderes als V-Ausschnitte, wenn er in Dereks Nähe ist und tut alles, um auf seinen Hals aufmerksam zu machen und zu sagen: _Hey, sieh mich an_. Derek scheint es nie auch nur zu bemerken.  
Er versucht mit Derek zu spielen, aber das ist ein _spektakulärer_ Fehlschlag. Denn, wow, es ist absolut _demütigend_. Schließlich bemerkt Derek es, wobei „bemerken“ heißt, dass Derek ihn anstarrt, bis er Abstand zwischen sie bringt. Es ist nicht einmal so, dass Stiles irgendetwas _böses_ tut. Er schlägt lediglich leicht gegen Dereks Schulter. Stiles macht das immer bei Scott. Wie auch immer, offenbar schätzt Derek die Geste nicht.  
Irgendwann ist Stiles gezwungen zuzugeben, dass Derek einfach … nicht interessiert ist. Es passiert. Stiles hat sich schon ziemlich daran gewöhnt, dass es passiert. Er wird es nicht seltsam machen. Wirklich, ist es nicht besser, es jetzt zu bemerken, anstelle erst nach einem Jahr unerwiderter Verliebtheit? Es ist auf jeden Fall besser. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte er _wirklich_ geglaubt, dass Derek interessiert sein könnte …  
Also beginnt er den langen Prozess, des darüber Hinwegkommens, was eine Menge falscher Fröhlichkeit und Distanz beinhaltet und eines der schmerzhaftesten Dinge überhaupt ist.

–

Es regnet in Strömen und Stiles Jeep hat einen platten Reifen.  
„Oh, Roscoe, nein“, stöhnt Stiles, während er seinen Kopf gegen das Lenkrad schlägt. Er ist alleine auf einer unbefestigten Feldstraße nahe dem Rande der Stadt. Er ist lediglich hier rausgefahren, um die Grenzlinien zu überprüfen, als der Regen losbrach. Und dann platzte der Reifen, wie aus dem Nichts. „'Ein Unglück kommt selten allein', soll eigentlich nur eine _Redewendung_ sein …“

Okay, also seine Optionen:  
Warten bis es vorbei ist. Nein, das wird nichts. Er wollte die Grenzen aus einem Grund kontrollieren und dieser Grund war das schlechte Gefühl, welches Lydia die letzten Tage gehabt hatte.  
Aussteigen und den Reifen im strömenden Regen wechseln. Das ist … das ist eine mehr als nur unangenehme Idee. Dann bleibt also nur noch der letzte Ausweg.  
Jemanden anrufen der ihn die zur Grenze fährt und sich später um den Jeep kümmern. Das würde er tun, aber wen anrufen? Sein Vater arbeitet und würde einfach einen Stellvertreter schicken und das wäre extrem peinlich und gleichzeitig auch noch Veruntreuung der Polizeigelder. Stiles hatte schon früher Ärger wegen so etwas bekommen. Scott hat seine Schicht bei Dr. Deaton. Lydia würde nicht kommen. Nicht in diesem Regen. Allison ist wegen Jäger-Angelegenheiten mit Mr. Argent weg. Isaac hat nicht einmal ein Auto. Vielleicht Derek? Nein. Nein, Stiles ruft lieber Scott an und sieht, ob Dr. Deaton ihn vielleicht für eine Weile entbehren kann.  
Gut. Er ruft also Scott.

„Sorry, Mann, Ich bin gerade echt beschäftigt“, sagt Scott. Aber zumindest klingt er wirklich reumütig, also kann Stiles ihm nicht böse sein. „Hier ist gerade diese Hunde-Sache und ich kann nicht gehen, weil das Leben der ungeborenen Welpen auf dem Spiel steht.“  
Stiles seufzt. „Meinetwegen. Aber nur wegen der ungeborenen Welpen, okay? Ich werde einfach den Reifen wechseln. Das ist das _Schlimmste_ , oh mein Gott.“  
„Das wette ich. Ich könnte vielleicht jemand anderen anrufen?“, bietet Scott an.  
Stiles schüttelt seinen Kopf, vergisst dabei, dass Scott es nicht sehen kann. „Nein, da ist niemand, der kommen würde. Ist schon gut. Ich schaff das schon.“  
„Ich bin sicher Derek würde kommen“, besteht Scott darauf.  
„Ich muss los, Mann. Kein Grund das aufzuschieben. Wir reden später Kumpel.“ Stiles beendet den Anruf und legt sein Handy auf den Beifahrersitz. Er kann diesen Regen nicht mit ihm aussitzen, nicht nach allem. Es kostet ihn einige Minuten um sich psychisch genug vorzubereiten, bevor er die Tür öffnet. Er zieht sich die Kapuze über seinen Kopf, für alles, was es bringt, und tritt hinaus in den Regen. „Oh Gott ist das kalt. Kalter Regen, der meine Hose durchnässt. Wow. Nicht toll …“  
Er eilt um den Wagen zum Kofferraum, um an den Reifenmontierhebel und den Ersatzreifen zu kommen. Er lässt den Montierhebel auf seine Zehenspitzen fallen und schreit auf, verflucht den Sturm, während er seinen Fuß greift und herumspringt wie ein Idiot. Heute ist wirklich nicht sein Tag, wie es scheint.  
Und natürlich ist das der Moment, in dem der schwarze Camaro hinter ihm auffährt. _Natürlich_. Derek steigt aus und wirft ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Bist du okay?“  
„Oh, absolut. Mir geht’s _prima_ “, meint Stiles. „Einfach _toll_. Warum bist du hier?“  
„Scott hat angerufen. Er meinte du bräuchtest Hilfe.“  
Ernsthaft, Stiles wird ein ernstes Wort mit Scott wechseln müssen. „Nun, er lag falsch. Mir geht’s gut. Ich wechsle nur einen Reifen. Du kannst gehen.“  
Stiles hebt den Reifenmontierhebel auf und zieht den Wagenheber unter dem Sitz hervor.  
„Lass das“, sagt Derek, plötzlich so nah, dass Stiles die Wärme, die von Dereks Körper ausgeht _spüren_ kann. Derek schiebt den Wagenheber zurück unter den Sitzt und greift nach dem Ersatzreifen. „Ich werde den Jeep hochhalten, dann wird es schneller gehen.“  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht.“  
„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Aber ich bin bereits hier, also sollte ich vielleicht trotzdem helfen“, sagt Derek und geht um die Fläche herum. Er legt den Ersatzreifen auf die Straße und streckt die Hand nach dem Montierhebel aus. Er scheint wirklich _verärgert_ und Stiles hat keine Ahnung warum. Er hat nichts falsches getan. Er stößt einen langen Seufzer aus, übergibt aber den Hebel.  
Derek macht sich daran, nun alles selbst zu tun, schnell und effizient. Er hebt den Jeep wirklich an. Das muss praktisch sein. Stiles versucht, Derek nicht zu viel zu begaffen, auch wenn der tropfnasse Derek ein _wirklich_ guter Anblick ist …

Sobald Derek fertig ist, greift er nach dem kaputten Reifen und geht, um eben jenen und den Montierhebel zurück in den Kofferraum zu legen.  
„Danke, denke ich“, sagt Stiles, als er Derek hinterherläuft. „Obwohl ich es dennoch wirklich alleine geschafft-“  
Derek wirft ihm einen Blick zu und er verstummt. „Ich _weiß_ , Stiles. Du bist unabhängig und einfallsreich und du brauchst niemanden. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“  
Okay, jetzt wird Stiles irgendwie wütend. „Nun, dass ist ein ziemlich mieser Versuch einer Beleidigung. Was stimmt nicht mit dir?“  
„Was mit mir _nicht stimmt_ ist, dass ich hier raus gefahren bin um dir zu helfen und du bist die ganze Zeit nichts als undankbar.“  
„Ich _sagte_ danke!“ Stiles weiß, dass er es getan hat. Es liegt wie fünf Sekunden zurück, er erinnert sich. „Was willst du überhaupt von mir? Niemand hat dich gezwungen her zu kommen, Mann. Ich habe dich nicht angerufen.“  
„Nein, hast du nicht. Du machst das gar nicht mehr, außer es geht ums Rudel und du kommst auch nicht mehr zu mir, außer du musst es auf jeden Fall“, sagt Derek und tritt näher an Stiles heran. Es ist eine Einschüchterungstaktik, die bei Stiles seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr funktioniert hat. Aber Derek _versuchte_ es seit einer ganzen Weile auch nicht mehr.

Dennoch kann Stile nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz schneller schlägt. _Scheiße._ Ehrlich, er hatte nicht einmal gedacht, dass Derek die Veränderung seines Verhaltens überhaupt bemerken würde … „Was, vermisst du mich oder was?“  
„Oder was. Was habe ich getan? Warum kannst du mich plötzlich nicht mehr ausstehen? Ich hätte gedacht, dass wenn schon nichts anderes, du zumindest wissen würdest, dass ich dir bei einer Autopanne helfen kommen würde, wenn du anrufst. Ich bin kein _Monster_.“  
Stiles hatte keinen Plan, wie er diese Situation handhaben sollte. Er verdreht seine Augen und dreht sich zur Tür der Fahrerseite. „Natürlich bist du kein _Monster_. Ich habe auch nie gesagt, dass du eins seist, okay? Du hast nichts getan.“  
Derek folgt ihm. „Dann warum? Warum habe ich plötzlich die Seuche?“  
„Hast du _nicht_ , oh mein _Gott_. Da ist nichts falsch mit dir“, beharrt Stiles, während er herumfährt um zu Derek zu sehen. „Müssen wir das wirklich hier im Regen stehend tun? Ernsthaft?“  
„Ich dachte …“ Derek bricht ab, offensichtlich um die richtigen Worte kämpfend.  
Stiles Geduld wird schwächer. Er friert und ist durchnässt und er möchte einfach nur gehen. „Was? Was dachtest du?“  
Derek stößt einen heißen Atemzug aus, der sich in ein Wölkchen verwandelt, so dass es ihn wie einen schnaubenden Stier aussehen lässt. „Ich dachte du _magst_ mich.“  
Stiles fühlt sich, als hätte jemand ihm genau in die Magengrube geschlagen. „Nicht cool, Mann. Ich- Ich wusste nicht, dass du es weißt, aber es ist nicht cool, das jetzt anzusprechen. Es ist eigentlich sogar ziemlich beschissen. Ich werde jetzt gehen“, sagt er und öffnet die Tür.  
Aber Derek streckt die Hand aus, um sie wieder zu schließen, hält sie geschlossen und lehnt sich näher. „Stiles. Stopp. Nur … sprich einfach mit mir.“  
„Über was?“, fragt Stiles. „Über meine dummen Gefühle für dich und wie scheiße es ist, dass du mich nicht auch magst? Denn, danke, aber nein danke. Ich verzichte.“  
Derek runzelte Verwirrt die Stirn. „Was lässt dich denken, dass ich dich nicht auch mag?“  
Ja, Stiles ist ebenfalls ziemlich verwirrt. „… alles? Alles lässt mich das denken. Warum sollte ich das nicht denken?“  
„Stiles, ich habe Snacks in meinen Schränken die wirklich _niemand außer dir_ isst. Ich habe einen erste Hilfe Kasten in der Nähe weil du _menschlich_ bist. Ich lasse dich Oliven auf unserer Pizza bestellen, obwohl Oliven _abscheulich_ sind. Wenn ich zu deinem Haus rüberkomme, faulenze ich auf deinem _Bett_. Wie genau konntest du überhaupt auf die Idee kommen, dass ich keine Gefühle für dich habe?“  
Stiles Blinzelt. „Was …?“  
„Und dann begannst du mich zu berühren und meine Sachen mit deinem Geruch zu überdecken und du kamst zu mir bedeckt mit _Schweiß_. Ich dachte das hieße du würdest mich mögen, aber dann hörtest du auf. Ich _hasste_ es, als du aufhörtest“, sagt Derek. _Knurrt_ er, wirklich.  
„Ich hörte auf, weil du nicht empfänglich oder sonst was erschienst!“  
Derek verdrehte seine Augen in dieser dramatischen Art, die nur Hales beherrschen. „War ich aber.“  
„Warst du nicht! Du gabst mir 'lass mich allein'-Signale und ich kann einen Wink verstehen, weißt du?“  
Anstatt es zu bestreiten wie ein sechsjähriger, nimmt Derek einfach Stiles Gesicht in seine Hände und küsst ihn. Küsst ihm die _Seele aus dem Leib_. Wie: _wow_. Seine Kapuze rutscht ihm vom Kopf, als Derek ihn gegen den kalten, nassen Jeep drückt. Stiles könnte, oder könnte nicht darüber _gequietscht_ haben. Über die Kälte, nicht den Kuss. Den Kuss mag er, _erwidert_ ihn und stöhnt in ihn hinein. Dereks Mund schmeckt nach Regenwasser. Er schlüpft mit seinen frierenden Händen unter Dereks Lederjacke und drückt sie auf den weichen Baumwollstoff des Shirts, über die warmen, wundervollen Muskeln.

Was passiert hier gerade eigentlich? Ist Stiles wegen der Offenlegung der Tatsachen oder so etwas gestorben? Ist das der Himmel? Er hätte gedacht, dass es im Himmel etwas wärmer sei …  
Derek drückt sich ein wenig weg, um ihn anzusehen. „Wie war das als Signal?“  
„Ähm, nun … ziemlich unumstößlich, denke ich? Ich freue mich schon auf weitere Signale, wenn der Regen nicht mehr meine Pospalte runterläuft.“  
Derek grinst ein wenig und nickt. „Ja, das kann arrangiert werden. Du könntest mitkommen und bei mir eine heiße Dusche nehmen …“  
„Die Grenzen. Ich sollte eigentlich die Grenzen kontrollieren.“  
„Nun, dann lass uns gehen. Wir können danach duschen.“

–

Als alle herausfinden, dass Stiles und Derek _zusammen_ zusammen sind, sind sie nicht einmal im Ansatz überrascht. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sogar eine Wette gibt. Ernsthaft. Eine _Wette_. Warum erzählt ihm niemand von solchen Dingen? Scott ist beleidigt, weil er um _einen Tag_ verloren hat und die ach so selbstgefällige Lydia sammelt ihre Gewinne ein. Es stellt sich heraus, dass dort kein schlechtes Gefühl gewesen war und sie es einfach nur gesagt hatte, damit er sich bei beschissenem Wetter, mit Potential zu einem Weißer-Ritter-Szenario, auf den Weg machte.  
Lydia ist gruselig klever.  
„Nicht fair“, sagt Isaac. „Du hattest Insider-Informationen.“  
„Ups“, meint Lydia alles andere als aufrichtig, während sie weiterhin mit einem frechen Lächeln die Scheine zählt.  
Stiles ist eher amüsiert als genervt. „Ehrlich, ich sollte einen Teil davon bekommen.“  
Lydia schüttelt den Kopf. „Nope.“  
Nun, einen Versuch war es wert gewesen, richtig?


End file.
